Pupinia Stewart
Pupinia Stewart (born October 16, 1998), '''is an American YouTube personality who is known for her dadaist satirical videos and intentionally low-quality autonomous sensory meridian response (ASMR) videos. She also occasionally does covers of well-known songs and Lets Plays of stereotypical "preteen games" such as ROBLOX, Minecraft, Wizard101, Webkinz, and Five Nights at Freddies. Due to an astounding number of people falsely believing that her videos do indeed reflect her intelligence accurately, her videos often get shared on Facebook for the purpose of ridiculing her. This has also earned her the title of a troll and a comedy genius among those who are aware she is acting, and her content generally receives praise from those who know she is an act. She is part of a collaborative channel called '''Our Third Life, '''which has more videos and more subscribers than her personal channel. Pupinia Stewart is considered to be the unofficial leader of the channel since she has uploaded the most content onto the channel and has been there since the channel first originated. History Pupinia Stewart joined YouTube on October 10, 2012, and her first channel is her personal channel. Not much is known about her earliest videos and they are assumed to have been deleted. The videos were presumably ROBLOX Lets Plays judging from the fact that her channel's name is Robloxobbystar. In August 2014, Pupinia started making satirical videos regarding certain random topics much like what she does now, although she especially talked about PewDiePie. She claimed to be Dillon the Hacker's girlfriend, and she was not yet popular enough for people to target her as much since they were busy targeting Dillon the Hacker instead. Almost every video that she made before March 2015 has been deleted, making it difficult to gather much information about her past. The '''Our Third Life channel was created in March 2015 and still has many of her videos up and running. She continued with her standard satirical videos and was not yet well-known until the release of "England is Confusing" which went viral through Facebook, YouTube reactions, and even through direct mirrors on YouTube. As a result, the video did not go viral on her actual channel. Nonetheless, the video managed to grab the attention of ComedyShortsGamer and MaximBady, neither of which gave credit under the belief that she was actually as stupid as the video depicts her and thus doesn't deserve credit. "I HATE MINIONS SO MUCH" was tweeted about by Smosh. On November 27, 2015, she released a video on her personal channel titled "All about my incest". This time, it was made sure that Pupinia Stewart would receive all of the credit for this video since the people who were responsible for making the video go viral were well aware that it was an act. The video managed to get viral through exposure on r/videos, Dailymail, and 9GAG. The number of subs on Pupinia Stewart's personal channel increased drastically as a result. She is now being followed by Hank Green on Twitter and You Now. Personality Pupinia Stewart is known for having a very low intelligence and overall poor knowledge on many topics and aspects. For example, she came to the conclusion that England must literally be a different planet because they use pounds instead of dollars, or that gravity is being abused and the fact that people can get tired is proof of this. She also has a severe hatred of Minions as well as a strong support for Donald Trump. Pupinia is often seen crying as part of her personality is to find arbitrary things depressing and offensive. Trivia * She supposedly has had relationships with Dillon the Hacker, Donald Trump, Justin Bieber, Phill Lewis, Dr. Phil, an unidentified ISIS militant, Santa Claus, and George W. Bush. She even went as far as to say that she is not completely against the Holocaust because she finds Hitler attractive, and her love for mainly old men has coined her the term "oldmansexual". * The sight of Minions triggers her to the point where she cries uncontrollably and will go as far as to tackle little children that dress up as Minions. * According to her, America is in the center of the solar system and England is closest to the Sun while also simultaneously being closer to Jupiter than America. This theory was made when she was told that the Sims 3 Generations expansion pack is 15 pounds in England. * She is a Christian. * She's not actually like this. * Pupinia Stewart has made over 900,000 views off of confusing the terms "incense" and "incest".